shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dracule Miraak/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities Strength Agility Miraak has shown remarkable speed and agility when running, as well as being able to run through an entire crowd to get to his target without their notice. Miraak has also shown that he can dodge bullets while running and hitting people with the blunt side of his blade as he does so to avoid killing them. He his naturally highly fast and agile, being able to jump atop a building without effort and to fight normally even with a bullet in the leg. He is a very quick combatant, able to close a great amount of distance in the blink of an eye. With a single arm or leg, he can nonchalantly unleash a huge barrage of strikes while cutting his attention in half. He possesses speed so fast that he is able to run on the water like the wind, shown when rescuing Drazil's sister, Yume from some Sea kings. Hand to Hand Combatant Miraak was a skilled Hand to Hand Combatant since childhood, possessing notable physical strength, great speed, and remarkable reflexes, with his overall skill in this area matching that of his mentor, Ashikage Souji at his death. In his adulthood, he was capable of easily disarming a sword-wielding Pirates, before the latter could react and repel another Pirate twice his size with a single spinning back kick, onto an oncoming group of Bounty Hunter, knocking them all off their feet. Even as a child, People were very impressed with how fast Miraak could move. As an adult, Miraak was able to easily dodge Drazil's high-speed attacks, and Sakura's close range attack. He could even guard himself against a kick from Taiga who had suddenly appeared on the battlefield. Despite his unimposing appearance, Miraak is a remarkably powerful combatant, having mastered with absolute knowledge and profiency in all types and styles of Chinese Martial Arts, both unarmed and weapons, as well as all their respective techniques. His prowess has been recognized all through-out the world as one of its greatest ever martial artist. While well-known for his specializing of soft-style forms in combat, Miraak can demonstrate great destructive power when provoked. In all the fights he has been seen in where he is only using his Hand to Hand Combat, he has yet to take any serious injuries, often stopping just in time to inflict as little harm as possible to his opponent. Swordsmanship During his time with Souji, Miraak was trained to refine his Swordsmenship, and became a skilled swordsman, the use of kenjutsu has become a major part of his fighting style. With these kenjutsu skills, he was able to incapacitate hundreds of bounty hunter during his training without killing them. His skills with a sword were better shown during his with with Taiga, where he was able to effortlessly outfight and kill multiple Marine's (an act which he regrets), and even deflect their barrage of Bullets, He even skilfully blocked an attack from , a famous master swordsman, who acknowledged Miraak's ability with this combat form. Miraak's lethal swordsmanship is shown to be very versatile, using impressive speed and precision behind his attacks, leaving little time for enemies to dodge or counter. He can effectively use it in either a normal or reverse grip, giving him various attack styles and the ability to attack or defend from various angles, allowing him to easily change his attack type to suit the situation. He can use his blade as a mid-range projectile with great precision as seen during the three way battle against his Sister and Drazil. Miraak is also able to adapt his swordsmanship with equal proficiency to his makeshift lightning blade. Even before being Trained by Souji, Miraak was already a highly skilled warrior with a level matching that of any Swordsman. (With the exceptions of Dracule Mihawk and and a few others.) His weapon of choice is a "Chokutō", which he wields with incredible proficiency, being without a doubt one of the best swordsman of his generation. His swordsmanship is great enough to contend with long range weapons like multiple arrows, machine guns, bazookas. He also crossed swords with and held his own for a short while, only losing their battle because of Mihawk being far more experienced then him. Endurance Exceptional Reflexes Senses Photographic Memory Intelligence Hand to Hand Combatant Guardrone Abilities and Powers Various Weapon Compartment Enhanced Body Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Category:Character Subpages